Past, Present, and Future
by LORD-BIG-DOGGIE
Summary: Kenshin coms to a new school hoping to not be noticed because of his past. Then he meets Kaoru, will they become more than just freinds? KK modern.
1. First Impressions

I made this story while going to bed, it kinda just popped into my head… the characters may seem a little OOC, but that's probably just because I don't watch the anime and I read the manga… Kenshin's probably the most OOC because it's I'd imagine him to probably be like as a modern day teen…

DISCLAIMER: _sigh, "_I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…" goes to sulk, and beat up Yahiko to blow off some steam…

LBD (yes I'm to lazy to write my own pen name,): Now back and in a happier mood turns and stops whistling, "What?"

Rest of the cast ('cept Yahiko…): 0.0;;;

Yahiko: XP

LBD: "WHAT?"

Kenshin: "Oro, this one thinks LBD-dono has gone a little over board…"

LBD: Hiding evil grin, "ANYWAYZ, on with the show!"

---------------------------------

_Another typical day at school, deal with immature kids, stupid teachers, and talk with friends,_ was Kaoru's first thought as she got up in the morning. But in fact it was going to be quite the opposite…

The beginning of the day was the routine: get up to late, skip breakfast, refuse social suicide of mom driving you to school, get into car with Sanosuke driving (it's amazing they survived…) crammed in between over reactive Misao and Vixen Megumi.

"Hey Kaoru, you know that HOT guy Aoshi, Blah blah blah…" An occasional nod and "m-hm…" was Kaoru response to Misao's mindless babbling to show she was 'paying attention'. She stared out the window she could see the friendly neighbor hood fly by. Well she wasn't really seeing it she had grown so accustomed to it that she didn't even need to look. If she really was looking it would be even more boring, instead she just doze off thinking _I need some excitement in my life… _Little did she know that her wish would soon be granted.

When they made it to school Kaoru was still yawning and half awake as she navigated her way to her locker. Unluckily for her she wasn't looking where she was going because she knew the coarse so well. She bumped into someone, "sorry…" they mumbled as they hurried past her. _I've never seen them before, how rude! _Kaoru only caught a glimpse of long red hair and a cross-shaped scar due to her morning drowsiness. The bell rang and snapped Kaoru back into routine of the rest of the day.

Kenshin managed to slip into class unnoticed by most, he was thank full of that… He was new at this school and didn't mind being invisible. He was about to sigh out in relief when he saw the girl he had walked into earlier. Normally he wouldn't have recognized someone he only bumped into by accident, but her eyes shown like sapphires that caught his attention. Normally he wouldn't have even stopped to apologize, but there was something about her that just stuck into his mind. _I hope she doesn't recognize me… _He thought letting his bangs fall into his face to try and conceal his identity.

The period passed with agonizing slowness, Luckily the teacher had forgotten about the new student in his class. _Okay, only five more minutes five mor- _"oh! I almost forgot we have a new student." _CRAP!_ "Lets see… Kenshin Himura… Hmm, oh there you are, stand up!" As if it was hard to spot Kenshin red hair, RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE… The teacher was probably too old for his job. Kenshin reluctantly stood up, "well tell us something about yourself." Yep, waaaaay to old…

"Umm… I-," Kenshin started only to be cut off by Kaoru's sudden out burst, "Hey! You're the guy who ran into me this morning!" Kaoru suddenly put her hand over her mouth, she had finally recognized him when he lifted his head to speak and revealed his scar.

Kenshin turned in amazement towards her. He started to stare, but the caught himself and redirected his ashamed gaze towards the floor. No wonder he remembered her she was beautiful, and not in a preppy way like all the other girls but in her own way. He slightly winced thinking that everyone saw him stare, but actually no one noticed because he had only looked for a few seconds, which seemed to him like minutes. _Great now not only am I visible, but I'm also a jerk! _ He was about to reply when the bell rang. _Oh, yes, saved by the bell! _He quickly tried to pack up his supplies and rush out to his next class when Kaoru who, apparently, was steaming from anger stopped him. "Well!" She demanded.

"Umm?" Kenshin replied confused and hiding his face with his bangs trying to get past her. He could not directly gaze into her eyes because if he did he would probably end up standing there blushing like an idiot. He didn't know why but she made him feel sort of strange, and he wanted to get away from her as soon as possible.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kaoru would not let him get past her, "I think you still owe me a proper apology!"

"Oh, umm… I'm really sorry for bumping into you, but I needed to get to class as I do now…" Kenshin sheepishly apologized trying to reason with her and not offend her at the same time.

"You're not a people person are you?" Kaoru asked him. _Well I guess he's not rude, just one of those shy kids…_

"I – need – to – get – to – class…" Kenshin repeated slowly starting to get really pissed off by now. _Why wont she let me go!_

"Geeze, no need to get mad!" Kaoru hastily told him noticing when he lifted his eyes to meet her gaze they (his eyes) were slightly narrow and amber colored, not the blue that she had seen earlier. "Since you're new why don't ya hang out with me and my friends at lunch?"

He was slightly thrown off by her sudden burst of kindness, "wh, wha?" His eye's changed back to their normal color. He soon regained composure, "no, no I don't deserve to sit with you at lunch after so rudely bumping into you…"

"Oh, come on! It was nothing!" Kaoru complained, "Of coarse you can sit with us! It's not like I'm gonna start calling you Mr.Himura!"

"But miss… um…"

"Kaoru Kamiya."

"But miss Kaoru I really don't deserve to sit with you…" Kenshin finished after learning her name.

Then the bell rang, they spent the whole intermission time arguing. "Opps there's the bell got to go! See you at lunch!" Kaoru smiled and went off to her next class.

"But!" Kenshin couldn't argue she was already out of sight. _This is going to be a long day…_ He thought as he ran of to his next class.

---------------------------------

LBD: "Ha ha! I made Kenshin a stupid teenager!"

Kenshin: "NO! Not even being hitokiri is worthy of this treatment!"

Sano, Kaoru, Misao, and LBD: evil glare at Kenshin, "What's wrong with stupid teens!" (Yes, we are willing to admit to it…)

Kenshin: "umm…" starts to turn and run

1 hr. later

kenshin: on the ground with Misao's kunai piercing all over him, splinters in a bump on his head from Kaoru's broken Shania, his lunch on the floor thanks to a punch in the gut from Sano, an imprint of a cleat on his face courtesy of moi, and a large M.Y.T.S. (Myojin Yahiko, Tokyo Samurai) on his fore head from Yahiko just for the heck of it.

LBD: "you don't even deserve to have your name capitalized!"


	2. Are you ready for some food?

RECAP: Kenshin just met Kaoru and didn't want to be noticed, but of Kaoru can't just let that happen can she? Nope, she decides to invite him for lunch… Are you ready for the food fight of you're life?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin; if I did I wouldn't be here writing!

Kaoru got out her notebook and made scribbling motions with her hand to, again, show that she was 'paying attention'. She had gotten quite good at faking it lately due to having to listen to Misao ever since the Ice man appeared… ANYWAYZ, even if Kaoru had tried she wouldn't have been able to concentrate what-so-ever… All she could think about was lunchtime. Why had she even invited him? Usually she wouldn't invite just anyone to sit with her…

"Kaoru." She was to far gone to hear her teacher. "KAORU!" Quickly she looked up into the cold hard gaze of her meanest teacher Mr.Hajime. Okay time for some quick thinking…

---------------------------------

Kenshin slowly packed his things up, dreading to go to lunch; well he didn't actually dread it he just didn't want to communicate. He wasn't quite ready for it yet. Little did he know that he really didn't need to drag his feet, because Kaoru wouldn't be there on time anyways… She had gotten detention for not paying attention in class.

When he got to the cafeteria Kenshin was slightly lost, how would he be able to find her in these crowds. Even though he was not the one who suggested it, nor did he like it but he would not ditch her. He was about to turn and look for her in the halls when he suddenly felt someone tug on his hair from the back. He swiveled to see a girl slightly younger than him.

She very rudely grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face closer to hers. Kenshin was dumbfounded he couldn't do any thing to get away and was feeling really uncomfortable.

"hmm…" the girl released him and put out her hand to shake, "  
Hi, you must be Himura! I'm Misao!"

Kenshin awkwardly shook her hand, "um, how do you know me?"

"Oh!" Misao's face was a mixture of surprise and a very small amount of frustration. "Didn't Kaoru didn't tell you about me? I'm her best friend, here sit down this is our table." Misao managed to say all of that and push though the crowds at the same time. Kenshin mumbled thanks and sat down flustered.

"Umm, where is Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked not seeing her any where near the table.

"Kaoru dono?" A boy with spiky hair that resembled a bird sat down across from Kenshin, "Hey Misao, I think this guy has the hots for our little Kaoru-chan." Kenshin reddened a little at this.

"Sano where did you come from! Oh right," Misao motioned towards Kenshin. "Sano this is Himura Kenshin, Himura this is Sagara Sanosuke." Kenshin and Sano exchanged a handshake.

"Sorry 'bout Misao she's just a little hyper active..." Sano told Kenshin with a smile. "Tell me about it…" Kenshin sarcastically remarked, but Misao was to busy staring at the iceman to notice. He saw a crowd near display case of weapons, he made sure to make note of it. (AN: why is there a display case in the lunchroom? I don't know…)

"Oh?" Kenshin heard a slightly angered voice behind him. "I see you've met my friends without me?" It wasn't really a question but more of a statement. Kenshin didn't need to turn around to know who it was, and he dare turn around and face her.

Luckily Sano covered up for him. "Oh Kaoru there you are! Misao introduced us, so if you're going to blame anyone blame her…" Sano didn't want to get her angry, but he just couldn't resist. "P.S.: I think our new friend here likes you…"

---------------------------------

That was it the next thing you know Sano has food of his face from both Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenshin was indeed getting over his shyness in a miraculously short time with the help of embarrassment and anger. "FOOD FIGHT!" Was heard after Sano's lunch ended up on someone's face they didn't even know, because Kenshin had dodged it.

Kaoru dragged Kenshin under the table, "Okay here's the game plan, I aim you fire, got it?" Kaoru ordered, "Aye aye captain!" Kenshin eagerly responded he was turning back into a kid again and how good it felt!

Yep they became great friends after they had managed to get the entire cafeteria covered.

"Ha ha you guys look like such a cute couple under there!" They could here Sano yell to them from behind a near by fort/table.

"Get him!" Kaoru commanded, "I'm way ahead of you!" Kenshin replied as Kaoru's deformed egg sandwich hit Sano right in the head.

"Yay, I'm saved from the horrors of homemade lunch!" Kaoru yelled into Kenshin's ear as she hugged him. Then realizing what position they were in they quickly pulled away. They turned their faces away from each other their faces turning as red as the tomatoes all over the walls. Good thing Sano was to busy getting egg sandwich off his face to notice.

Not knowing they were both thinking the same thing they questioned themselves. _Why does my heart beat so fast? They're just a friend; friends can hug right! _No time for thinking now, time for some food!

Kenshin was just about to apologize to Kaoru, though he didn't know why… When he felt something hot, slimy, and sticky run down the back of his shirt. He yelped and jumped up only to his head on the bottom of the table they were under; good thing there was no gum on the bottom of 'Kaoru's table'. Kenshin crouched back down clutching his head. Then he felt a light soothing warmth on his shoulder. He looked up into bright smiling blue orbs of kindness.

Then those blue orbs turn from smiling to surprise then to a sudden sadness. He could sense Kaoru's small amount of sadness even though it really wasn't a big deal and she would have gotten over it in a few seconds.

A sudden rush of pure anger over took him, all he could see was the sadness in Kaoru's eyes. He tore a katana from the display case He soon targeted the boy who had managed to hit Kaoru. Kenshin did not know this, but the boy had a reputation of being a pretty tough bully.

He would take advantage of Kaoru whenever Sano wasn't around and figured that her new short red headed friend couldn't do him any harm. The boy, Geih, saw Kenshin head towards him katana in hands. He stopped laughing with his goons and looked into Kenshin's eyes, they were an intimidating blazing amber. The entire cafeteria went silent; Geih laughed at Kenshin and told the entire lunchroom "Look the little carrot top think he can fight!" Kenshin could have cared less and glared at Geih making the audience shiver.

Kaoru watched as the fight unfolded, she would have stopped it but blazing amber orbs seemed to choke her. Geih lunged at Kenshin, she wanted to yell out for him but the words could not come out of her mouth. Much to the surprise of the students Kenshin easily dodged Geih's punch and split open his shoulder. Kenshin smirked, "not so though now are you?" That was not Kenshin speaking but rather his anger.

LBD: I LOVE FOOD FIGHTS!

Yahiko: Hey when do I come in!

LBD: When I say so.

Sano: I'm not that mean…

Every one else: ----

LBD: You're kidding right?


	3. Trapped in a box

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin; I'm not a genius like Watsuki-san. All hail to the lord Watsuki!

RECAP:** Kaoru watched as the fight unfolded, she would have stopped it but blazing amber orbs seemed to choke her. Geih lunged at Kenshin, she wanted to yell out for him but the words could not come out of her mouth. Much to the surprise of the students Kenshin easily dodged Geih's punch and split open his shoulder. Kenshin smirked, "not so though now are you?" That was not Kenshin speaking but rather his anger**

Geih sputtered and coughed up blood to add more of the scarlet drops covering his shirt. A stream of blood escaped his shoulder as he stumbled up. Geih turned and gave Kaoru a disgusted look; He was satisfied when her saw her shiver under his gaze that read. 'You'll pay for this!' He turned back to Kenshin, who's smirk turned into a merciless snarl.

This time Kenshin didn't even wait for Geih to attack; he slid his sword right up to Geih's throat. "Don't you look at her…" Kenshin hissed into Geih's ear his voice shaking with anger. He pushed his katana into Geih's throat just slightly enough to make it bleed. Geih's eyes had no spirit within them they were no full of pure honest to goodness fear. Geih started to beg for mercy, "please I-I was j-just-t-t…"

"SHUT UP!" Kenshin shoved Geih to the ground were he fell unconscious. Kenshin was visibly shaking. The clang of his katana hitting the floor echoed throughout the cafeteria bouncing of the walls. No one dared to move.

Kenshin fell, knees to the ground, and clutched his head and squinted his eyes shut. A soft mumble was audible although it was hard to understand, like it was being chocked out with tears. "No n-no not again, not again!" He started to cough and make gagging noises he got up and covered his mouth. Kaoru started to make her way over to him when he ran out of the cafeteria heading towards the bathroom. She chased after him.

He ran until he couldn't run any longer dropped to the ground. He didn't even eat lunch, yet it seemed endless. He couldn't take it; his entire stomach was empty now what had been in it was now in the hall. "I killed him…" Kenshin muttered curling into and small huddle and started to rock back and forth.

Kaoru approached him he locked up at her his eyes swirling with both amber and blue. "Get away from me!" He hissed a slight sadness tingeing his voice. Kaoru did not heed his warning and continued towards him each step she took he would scoot away. When she was near enough to touch he tried to get up and run, but he was to weak and only fell again. He turned as she started to kneel towards him "Get away!" She tensed, but then continued she saw him tremble, something no one but her he would have let seen.

The moment her hand touched him his eyes turned back to their normal color. Every thing blacked out for him, his last thought being, _I killed… again…_

Kenshin awoke to find himself staring at something gray. _What? _He turned and observed his surroundings he was in the hospital. _Why am I here? What happened?_

Kaoru and her friends took turns watching over him. Sano saw that Kenshin had finally awoken, "hey you finally awake?" Kenshin looked a little dazed, he was about to ask Sano what happened, but it all came back to him over a wave of nausea. Kenshin nearly crashed out of the hospital bed heading for the sink, when he finally ceased, and was taken care of. "I killed…"

"Whoa there bud…" Sanosuke helped Kenshin back into the hospital bed. "You didn't kill him." Sano always seemed to have a careless attitude no matter what the situation.

"I ki- what?" Kenshin broke out of his daze.

"I said, you – did – not – kill – anyone!" Sano replied to Kenshin who was looking at him very confused. "Geez special ed…"

"B-but he fell!" Kenshin seamed to yell for no reason in particular. His eyes filled with hope, surprise, and confusion.

"Would I lie to you?" Sano gave Kenshin the sternest look he could muster.

"No…" Kenshin fell back on the hospital bed in defeat. He had only known theses people for a very short time, and yet they were so nice to him. _I don't deserve this…_

"You just rest I'm going to go get Kaoru, and tell her you finally woke up. Oh, by the way you've been asleep for three days now…" Sano snickered he could imaging the look on Kenshin's face. He loved to mess with people.

Kenshin saw Kaoru walk into the room e was currently staying in.

"What did he tell you?" He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"That I've been asleep for three days…" Kenshin didn't really trust Sano on that account, that's why he wasn't expecting what was next.

"Oh? That's the first time I've seen him not lie…" Kaoru wore an amused and surprised face.

"WHAT!" Kenshin yelled trying to jump out of bed, but found that it was nearly impossible since his stunt earlier, and that he had been on an IV (not sure if that's correct) for the past three days.

"Oh, now I see he knew you wouldn't believe him so he told you the truth… what a minute…" Kaoru said as she pushed Kenshin back into the hospital bed. "Sano, Sagara Sanosuke! Being smart! The world must be coming to an end!" Sano muffled voice could be heard from behind the door, "I heard that." Kenshin and Kaoru both anime sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry about-" Kaoru cut him off, "It's okay… I would like to say I understand, but I don't… Still it's okay." Kaoru shot him a smile that he great fully accepted knowing that what she said was true.

Trying to change the subject Kenshin asked, "Want to watch some T.V.?"

"Trapped in a box…" Kaoru mumbled under her breath.

"-By No Doubt?" Kenshin actually knew what she was talking about.

"You know?"

"watch the world as it clocks…" Kenshin and Kaoru tried to sing it , but all they managed to get to was: "OOH trapped in a box of tremendous size…" before they broke out into hysterical laughing. Sano heard it from out side the door and decided to see what 'those out of control idiots' were up to…

He found them like this: Kenshin still laughing clutching his stomach and saying 'ow' between laughs, and Kaoru laughing with tears running down her cheeks. Who knew they could laugh so hard over a thing like that!

Sano tried to interrupt, "Okay, okay break it up." But they just kept laughing.

Kenshin managed to wheeze out, "Can – not – brea – th…" tears brimming the edges of his eyes. He really was trying to stop.

"Okay breath in – out, in – out…" Sano just sweat dropped, because all that had accomplished was making them laugh harder. Sano just walked away.

"Sano – what- are – you – doing?" Kenshin and Kaoru wheezed out, they really were trying. Sano came back wearing a blank expression, holding a bucket. Kenshin and Kaoru tensed and almost (almost) stopped laughing. But of coarse, Sano poured it on them anyways. Cold, one word to describe it, cold.

Kaoru etched an eyebrow as she started to twitch, "nurse I think you better get another room ready…"

LBD: "Ohh, trapped in a box, watch the world as it clocks, realize paradise, we're all trapped in a box."

Yahiko: ---- "you suck."

BAM, BASH, BANG, CRASH, BOOM, ARG!

LBD: "humph, deserved it!"

Yahiko: XP

Kenshin: 0.0

LBD: "you got sometin' ta say!"

Kenshin: "eep! No…"

LBD: "Tis' what I thought!" thoroughly pissed.

after LBD has left Kaoru finds Yahiko.

Kaoru: "hey that's my job!"


	4. Monster

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Simple as that.

RECAP:** "Sano – what- are – you – doing?" Kenshin and Kaoru wheezed out, they really were trying. Sano came back wearing a blank expression, holding a bucket. Kenshin and Kaoru tensed and almost (almost) stopped laughing. But of coarse, Sano poured it on them anyways. Cold, one word to describe it, cold. **

**Kaoru etched an eyebrow as she started to twitch, "nurse I think you better get another room ready…"**

Sano ran out of the room screaming, of coarse it wasn't a real, scream just a teasing one. "Get back here you bird – head!" Kaoru yelled running after him. Kenshin would have laughed, but he couldn't risk that again… _These people so happy amazing._

Kaoru returned she was still pissed, but managed to put on a smile. "umm, since we don't know you very well, we couldn't notify your family…" Kaoru asked Kenshin not noticing how he seemed to tense for a second. "Where do you live, can you give us a phone number?"

"I don't have any." Kenshin shortly said letting his bangs cover his face that had taken on a solemn look.

"what?"

"I don't have any… No family, no home, no phone…" Kenshin told her, he didn't mean to be cold but that's just how it came out. "Please don't feel bad on my account…"

"Oh…" Kaoru looked down ashamed that she asked. "well, you could stay with us!"

"What, but I've already caused enough trouble."

"Well, if you stayed and did some house work it could help pay of some of these hospital bills." Both Kenshin and Kaoru sweat dropped at this.

"fine, I'll go along with it…" Kenshin admitted in defeat.

The nurse walked in just then and smiled telling him that he was free to go. He thanked her and walked out with the help of Kaoru, he could have walked on his own but Kaoru insisted.

Sano would have made a comment, but the look in Kaoru's eyes told him not to. Sano agreed to drive them to Kaoru's house, and said good-bye as he sped off.

"Nutcase…" Kaoru mumbled ringing the doorbell. Kenshin looked at her strangely.

"Don't you have a key?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I like to make my brother run." She grinned evilly.

"What if your parents answer?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you… We live alone, Sano checks up on us every once in a while. But other than that we're on our own… 'Don't feel bad.'" She mocked him.

Who knows what Kenshin would have done if the door didn't open just then. Kenshin looked down to see a by of about ten years, with spiky hair similar to Sano's but not quite.

The boy spoke, "Hey ugly who's this? It's not like **you** could actually get a boy friend." He looked up at Kenshin and snickered at the redness of his face.

"Yahiko I'll get you for that later. Now help me get Kenshin to the couch." Kaoru told Yahiko as she made a not to self to get him later.

"Really Kaoru-dono, I don't ne-" He was cut off, by Yahiko.

"Now I remember! You're that Monster dude, who beat the crap out of that other dude! Awesome!" Yahiko bursted out, finally remembering what Kaoru had told him when he asked why she was going to the hospital.

"Your brother has colorful language for a young one…" Kenshin said with a sweat drop.

"I ain't no friggin' young one!" Yahiko exclaimed crossly as he purposely let Kenshin fall on his butt two feet away from the couch. Bad move…

"Yahiko…" Kaoru started she never really intended to finish. Lucky for Yahiko, Kenshin had made his way to the couch on his own. Kaoru was just about to beat Yahiko, when she was interrupted by a low grumbling noise. Kenshin flushed and laughed nervously.

"Oh I forgot you haven't eaten for three days!" Kaoru hurriedly rushed to the kitchen forgetting about Yahiko, and giving Kenshin no time to argue.

_Ooookaaay_ Yahiko thought to himself about making a movie called 'sisters gone wild', who knows? Then he opened his eyes as he just remembered something very important. "OMG Kaoru's cooking sucks! She's gonna kill you!"

Kenshin sweat dropped and replied smiling at how immature Yahiko was, and how desperate he was to grow up. No doubt for his sister. "It's better than nothing, right?"

"If you wanna die that is…" Yahiko answered rolling his eyes. "And we can't have our monster swordsman dying over a stupid thing like that."

"Oh, by the way…" Kenshin asked ignoring Yahiko's child ness, "Why **is **there a katana in the lunch room anyway?"

"You don't know?" Kenshin gave him a look to say 'if I did why would I ask?' so Yahiko continued. "Our district revolves around kendo, next to basket ball." Yahiko made coughing noises at the smell of some thing burnt. "Kaoru's the second best, at her school. The only one above her is Shishio. The kid's freaky likes to wrap himself in bandages, maybe he was burned. That's beside the point, but by the sounds of it you could probably beat Kaoru, and maybe even Shishio." Yahiko looked around to make sure no one else heard. "PS: I wouldn't say anything around Kaoru, she'll probably force you to compete…"

Kenshin nodded then a grimace made it's way to his lips. Yahiko was about to ask when he heard his sister's voice behind him, "That's a great idea Yahiko!" She deliberately crushed him in a hug. Keshin just fell down anime style…

Yahiko: "I ain't no friggin' young one, I ain't immature, and I don't act childish!"

LBD: "awe, Yahiko thinks he's all grown up, how cute!"

Yahiko: "I'm not cute!"

LBD: "Tsubame thinks so…" lifting an eyebrow grinning mischievously.

Yahiko: blushing madly, "She's not even in this fic why'd you bring her up!"

LBD: "Oh, so you're admitting you're cute?"

Yahiko "Arg!"


	5. Not Funny

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Simple as that.

RECAP:** "You don't know?" Kenshin gave him a look to say 'if I did why would I ask?' so Yahiko continued. "Our district revolves around kendo, next to basket ball." Yahiko made coughing noises at the smell of some thing burnt. "Kaoru's the second best, at her school. The only one above her is Shishio. The kid's freaky likes to wrap himself in bandages, maybe he was burned. That's beside the point, but by the sounds of it you could probably beat Kaoru, and maybe even Shishio." Yahiko looked around to make sure no one else heard. "PS: I wouldn't say anything around Kaoru, she'll probably force you to compete…"**

**Kenshin nodded then a grimace made it's way to his lips. Yahiko was about to ask when he heard his sister's voice behind him, "That's a great idea Yahiko!" She deliberately crushed him in a hug. Kenshin just fell down anime style… How had Kaoru snuck up on them so easily? The world may never know…**

Kenshin had been living with the Kamiyas for about two weeks now. The daily routine went like this: both Kenshin and Kaoru would not wake up until Yahiko pulled the covers of their beds. (You know how teenagers are…) Kaoru would go mental saying, 'Yahiko why didn't you wake me up earlier!'

And Yahiko would get pissed saying, 'You're lucky I woke you up at all, ugly!'

'I personally don't think Kaoru-dono is ugly at all.' Kenshin would say in response. The first time he said it he meant it, but no it had become a sort of joke… Whenever Kaoru let it affect her Yahiko and Kenshin would do their 'o-so-idiotic' secret handshake, and start cracking up. Then Yahiko would realize he was late and have Kenshin make his 'o-so-super-fast-made' breakfast for him (AN: him meaning Yahiko, his meaning Kenshin… If you weren't sure…;;;)

For most the day that Kaoru and Yahiko were gone Kenshin would mostly do chores and get groceries. He also had a part time job as a -- Kaoru had allowed, forced, him to get a job until school he had to go back to school…

Then before He knew it, Yahiko would be back demanding food. 'I didn't even eat lunch!' he'd say. Kenshin would reply 'Why not?' Yahiko's face would change colors, but Kenshin didn't know why. 'None o' your business', was Yahiko's short reply as he stormed of to his room forgetting about food.

About a half an hour after Yahiko arrived Kaoru would come home. For the first hour She was home her and Kenshin would be pretty pleasant. But by the time dinner was ready and Yahiko came down stairs they would be in another one of their tiffy fits… Their fights were, if not numerous, small and about basically nothing. For example one of their fights was about, which video game was better Robotuch or Sooper Smush Bothers. Another one was about cheating on Sool Caleber 2, when really Yahiko just switched their controller's sockets when they weren't looking. (So I don't have to do disclaimers… ;;;)

Then after dinner and about the time they were going to bed, they would apologize to each other. Yahiko would then comment, 'You two act like a married couple…' Lets just say he didn't have enough time to elaborate, and was "going to bed" a little earlier then usual.

On weekends the group would usually go out to the movies or something and meet up with Sano. Yahiko would wander off most of the time, but Kaoru wasn't worried he knew his way home. Sano would make them stay out late. So, when they got home of coarse it was only expected that Yahiko would nag them. 'Spent the night out ey?' Yahiko was "going to bed" a little earlier then usual a lot lately…

"Okay Kenshin, get up." Kaoru commanded through the door to the guest room. It was Kenshin's first day back at school, and she did not want to be late. All that she heard was the muffled sound of sheets moving; she knew he hadn't gotten up. "Don't make me send Yahiko in there!"

A faint, "Don't you get me involved with it!" could be heard from the kitchen.

_Fine then I'll just have to wake him myself! _Kaoru thought to herself with a smirk on her face. But she did not expect what was next. Indeed Kenshin HAD gotten up, and was currently getting dressed! At least he had some boxers on, but I'm sure both her and Kenshin were embarrassed just as much. They both just stood there for about three seconds just staring at each other. Both of their faces had gone through at least 20 different shades of red by the time Kaoru slammed the door shut.

Thoughts from one side of the door: _Why was I so embarrassed, it's not like she hasn't seen THAT before, she DOES have a brother._

Thoughts from the other side of the door: _Why was I so embarrassed, it's not like I haven't seen THAT before, I DO have a brother!_

Yahiko ran up the stairs after hearing a door slam. He wouldn't show it, but he did care she was his sister, or so he thought. He was worried that she may have been hurt, not that he expected Kenshin to have done anything rash, but it was possible. Kenshin had become a sort of role model for Yahiko, though he was a still a teenager Yahiko considered him an adult.

Yahiko found Kaoru with her back against the door of the guest room. Her face was slowly turning from red back to its normal color, but her eye's had a faraway look with a hint of embarrassment. Yahiko quickly ran over to her and asked what happened. She thought it was cute of him to care so she told him. All the while trying her best to make it sound like it wasn't s big deal.

When she was done Yahiko just stood there with a blank look on his face, he just stared. Until Kenshin opened the door and upon seeing Kaoru sitting on the ground in front of the door, a light burning sensation hit his cheeks. Yahiko then lost that blank look on his face and out right howled with laughter rolling on the floor clutching his sides.

Yahiko expected Kenshin's reaction would be something like turning redder or something, but this was different. Kenshin just walked away with a glare on his face, though it was not directed towards Yahiko… He had gone down stairs to make breakfast and calm himself down.

At breakfast they kinda had to shove their food down as they were already running late. Making breakfast was somewhat relaxing for Kenshin, but it did no good anyways… For just as they were a bout to leave the house and wait at the corner for Sano to pick them up, Yahiko made a reference to what happened in the morning, expecting a laugh. That was not what happened though, Kenshin looked him dad in the eye, his cheeks not even turning an abnormal color as they usually would. Those eyes the ones that which could make even a pit-bull back down, were blue orbs tinged with amber veins trying to find their way into taking over. "Not-funny." A simple two words out of Kenshin's moth in a merciless deadpan tone. They made Yahiko stand frozen in fear and shock, for isn't it most scary when it's someone you trust?

Then Kenshin blinked in realization, "I-I'm sorry…" He looked down a pleading and worried look filling his now normal blue eyes.

"What you sayin' man, we can't have our monster swordsman going soft on us can we?" Yahiko very well did understand how serious this was and yet he continued to make light of the situation. That naïve happiness of Yahiko's brought a sad smile to Kenshin's lips.

"Well, be see'in ya!" Yahiko waved as he headed towards his elementary school.

"He's a good kid isn't he?" Kaoru asked Kenshin who had still been smiling at the spot where Yahiko left. Yet that smile never seemed to reach his eyes.

"Yes, yes I'd say he is quite honorable…" Kenshin replied turning to look Kaoru in the eyes, a smile still plastered on his face.

"No need to get all 'old fashion, touchy touchy' on me!" Kaoru playfully hit him on the shouder.

"Oh no you didn't…" Kenshin mocked glaring Kaoru as if she would melt on the spot.

"Oh yes I did!" Kaoru stuck her tongue out at him. As she opened her eyes from that poison Kenshin stamped her foot just enough to scuff her shoe and took off running.

"Get back here!" By the time Sano got there they were running circles in the front lawn .

"Geez you love-birds already insane at this time in the morning? Get in the car…" Sano sighed.

LBD: just got home with a lump on head from playing football in PE, "Ow my head…"

Yahiko: "yes your head."

LBD: "What's up with you, you possessed or something?"

Yahiko: "… Yes your head…"

LBD: "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! We're gonna die!"

Yahiko: snigger snigger

LBD: heard him snicker and comes back with the 'hotweel track of doom'.

Yahiko: gulp

LBD: "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"


End file.
